Forgotten Love
by NFS Kay Chan
Summary: When Blair and Hilda were just tiny little kids they used to play together after Hilda moved to Unova from Johto. But when Blair was aged 10 he got hit by a brick and lost his memory about her. 5 years later she meets him again a very different person. As their friendship starts to grow...again, it is Hilda's mission to remind Blair about their childhood.
1. My Story

**I do not own Pokemon  
**

* * *

**_Forgotten Love_**

**Unova, Undella Town – 2040**

It was only a few weeks after I've battled and defeated Alder at the Pokemon League and already the citizen's of Unova recognise me and the Champion. But it's not like a massively famous movie star who gets a crap load of people with cameras taking photos of their every step.

Everyone allows me to get on with what I'm doing wherever I am. Sometimes I'm asked to take a photo with a few people, which is no problem, but I don't want too much attention and luckily nobody knows about what happened at the Pokemon League and N's castle. Nobody is to know about that. I left it to the government officials to take care of that part.

Other than that life seems to be all well. There is only one thing missing from my life now. I just had a talk with Bianca that Cheren has asked her out. I'm happy for him. Throughout our journey together Bianca and I have been trying to teach Cheren about what normal people do and how normal people talk. He's learnt it all very well. But I never thought that he go as far as asking her out.

I could only assume that he's grown to like her. I'll admit even he's taught her the technical side of Pokemon and battling. I only just figured out that Cheren is not right for me, he's bonded with Bianca even more than he has with me. And also he's a little bit too young for me.

Speaking of my journey I did meet a guy whose name was Natural Harmonia Gropius. He's preferred to be called N. He was such a charming person. He never lost his cool and talked sense all of the time, even though everyone else – including me – would disagree.

I can still remember the time we last met and talked. After a fight against Ghetsis, he went on about how we ruined his plans and how Pokemon Trainers are such devils. Alder couldn't take it so he knocked him out. Never knew the man could hit someone with such ease.

After that Cheren and Alder dragged the dead-like body out. That just left me and N. He stood with his cap covering his eyes. I can tell he was crying. I took pity on him. It wasn't his fault.

I wished I could say something that would cheer him up but I was scared I'd make things worse.

I walked to him and talked in a whisper. "N, I'm sorry about what he said about you. If you want you come with me and we'll get out of here. Try and forget about what happened,"

"I can't Hilda," he said. "People will see me. I would love to but…I won't any harm to befall onto to you…not you," he said this as he placed his hand on my face running his thumb across my cheeks back and forth.

"Don't do this to protect me N," I said with a little frustration and anger.

He turned and started to walk along the blue carpet to the end where there was a large hole on the wall which was made when his Zekrom crashed through.

I ran to him trying to catch up. I grabbed onto his wrist. "Please N…don't leave me," I said with a choke. Tears started to swell in my eyes. "We can go to Nimbasa City and-and ride the subway train or-or go on the Ferris wheel together," I begged him to stay while the tear continued to flow.

"I'm sorry Hilda…but I have to go,"

"Please N. Please," I couldn't control myself anymore. I needed him; he was the only person who understood my feelings and thoughts.

"You said you have a dream…that dream…make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth. If anyone can, it's you. Farewell…"

And then he kissed me. I did nothing but wrap my arms around his need and kiss back. It was the greatest feeling in my life. He is the first guy I feel in love with after years and now he has to go.

This is one the few memories that I tried to forget but knowing that the one you loved left you had to be the worst feeling ever.

Now I sit on the beach in Undella Town looking and the sun set behind the ocean. The light breeze surrounded the bare parts of my skin. It was a little cold but I wasn't freezing at all. I'll admit this is a good way to relax after 3 months of walking and adventuring. It was fun.

Rarely did my mother let me out of the Nuvema only to play outside with Cheren and Bianca.

But I still feel empty. There's this feeling that I have, this need of wanting someone in my life. Then the subway boy popped into my mind. Blair Hilbert. I've met him before. In fact we first met when I was 3 and he was 4.

I wasn't in love then but I really liked him. It was then when he turned 10 that things turned upside down in an instant. He lost his memory. I still haven't explained why to him yet though because we only just met when I entered Nimbasa for the first time. He was a totally different person…in regards to personality but physically he still looked the same only taller and more handsome than ever.

How he ended up in Nimbasa City I don't know. All I know is that a month after the incident his father died and him mother left for some unknown reason. I don't what happened after that. Somehow he ended up in Nimbasa and I met again after 5 years.

Cheren, Bianca and I decided to go into the Battle Subway and straight away Cheren suggested Bianca team up with him to see how she would perform as a partner. It was funny watching them converse.

Bianca wasn't confident at all, being scared that she can't impress a Pokemon nerd. They went on ahead after saying they'll be back in 15 minutes.

So I took this time to explore. Never have I seen anything like it. Then I found the subway labelled Single Train. So I thought 'might as well go for a run in one'. I jogged my way there but ran into my long lost friend on the way.

Never knew he'd be such a gentlemen and help me up after falling. Soon I gathered the confidence to ask him to be my partner in the Multi Train. He said 'yes' and I was finally having fun with an old friend. Throughout my journey across Unova I met him a few times but he never became a travelling companion like Cheren and Bianca.

I kinda feel like talking to him now. Maybe I should call him. I took out my Xtransceiver and went to find his number."Who are calling?" a male voiced asked form behind.I looked back finding that Blair was standing behind me. "Umm...no one," I sat next to me on the sand. "So what brings you here?" he asked casually.

"Just relaxing," I said. "What about you?"

"I come here on occasion to relax also, and to battle Cynthia sometimes,"

Cynthia? I don't who this person is but I can tell it's a girl's name. My heart sank and the thought of him having a girlfriend. Knowing that she's a Pokemon trainer too kills me.

Now I'm starting to feel a bit sick of life now. I've done what I dreamt of, and now what? Do I sit on ass and wait for others to ask for battle? Kinda reminds of the boy who stood on some random mountain for 3 years and never said a word.

I feel like doing that now. "Who's Cynthia?" I asked.

"You don't know Cynthia?"

I shook my head.

"She's the Champion of Sinnoh. One of the best out there, she's tough though, beats me every time,"

I laughed covering my mouth. "What does she use?"

"Anything, that's why she's tough, unlike Lance who uses Dragon,"

Lance? I don't who he is either. How does he know this stuff? Blair looked at me studying my puzzled face.

"You don't know who is, don't you?"

I shook my head again.

"Have you heard of the NEWS that they put television, you might wanna look into it,"

I punched him in the arm lightly. "I know what it is," I said but laughing at the same time.

Then we both fell silent a looked at the still setting sun. Silence isn't awkward. It's more soothing ad relaxing. As the sun was half covered Blair spoke. "It's nice isn't it?"

I knew what he was talking about. "Yeah, it's the first I've watched it since…ever,"

"I just like how it changes colour,"

"I like because it's the only time I can actually admire it and look at it, ever hour of the day it just wants to blind you,"

It was Blair's turn to laugh now. "Never thought you'd cut out to be a funny person," he said with a cocky smile.

"I never really was," The sun was nearly down meaning that after it has set I'd be out of here going wherever.

Blair found caught me in a depressed state. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said with a loud sigh.

"I've heard that before,"

I looked up. "Really, where?"

"I've heard Elesa say a couple of times when we went out," That I haven't heard before and it was pretty weird too.

"You guys went out?"

"It wasn't a date or anything; we're just good friends. One late night I found her oddly enough on a bench crying.

I was shocked; I never knew Elesa was the sort of person who'd have troubles. "What was wrong?"

"She said she wanted more from life and all she's got was money, money and more money. Nothing was satisfying her anymore so I asked her out as a partner on the Subway Battles,"

"That's cute," I commented making Blair turn all red. Even in this dark orange light I could still see him blush. "So you guys just battled together and that's it?"

"Yeah, she says I'm her best friend,"

I nodded.

"If I was older she says she'd go out with me. A bit of a bummer," he said simply.

Okay know he's going a bit far.

"You wanna go with me on the Subway? And after we'll go to my apartment and have…whatever next, supper I suppose,"

He's asking me out? I think I've found my man. "Yeah, of course,"


	2. An Invitation

**Nimbasa City, Battle Subway**

I decided to choose my Emboar and Galvantula for the Multi Train Subway since they both have been in my party for a long time and get along well. Blair on the other hand chose his Blastoise and Dragonite. I never really asked how or where he got them from.

Last time I was here with him he used a Tynamo and Rufflet. At that time my Pokemon were still pretty young at level 29 and 27 respectively.

Now my Pokemon seem to be holding onto the battles pretty well but Blair's Blastoise and Dragonite however were even better. But I don't like how aggressive his Dragonite is. I bet if he didn't it under control it would probably go as far as killing other Pokemon instead.

It took us about 15 minutes to get the 7 battles out of the way. We were both awarded 3BP at the end and Blair decided it was time to go to his apartment.

It had the usual room that's needed: two bedrooms and a bathroom. The whole place was well organised; the lounge room being the first room to enter had a 64 inch T.V. with an Xbox hooked up to it and an ancient Japanese Famicon Super Nintendo. Now in 2040 this thing is 50 years old.

"How the hell did you get your hands on one of these?" I asked.

"I don't know really, I've forgotten, but the price of one of those would blow the minds of…well nearly everybody,"

I stared at the ancient console some more. Never have I seen such old technology. "How much is it?"

"All I can say is that it sucks all the money from the Pokemon trainer with the most money,"

I tried working it out, and Pokemon trainer can only carry 9,999,999 dollars with them legally, then I replayed the words of Blair in my mind: 'it sucks all the money from the Pokemon trainer with the most money,'

"YOU'RE JOKING!" I screamed. "You spent your entire money one this?!"

"A piece of ancient history that will never be forgotten, funny enough, it still continues to rise in rise as we speak. You wanna play?"

"Noooo waaaaaay," I said walking back. "I don't wanna break this thing,"

We spent the rest of the night talking and chatting about my Pokemon Journey mostly, telling him about the significant events really, like Team Plasma, N, Ghetsis, and Zekrom and Reshiram. But I didn't tell him that I had one of them though. Mainly because I don't anyone to know about the Castle and that I was the person who saved humanity from a bunch of communist terrorist.

Terrorist.

I remember when I called N that, he was offended but like always, he never lost his fuse and took it by responding: 'you may think so, but consider myself to be a teacher of lessons,'

After my turn of talking it was Blair's turn and his stories were so much more different but I don't the exact opposite though.

"All I remember about my parents is that after I lost my memory my dad died from radiation poisoning and my mum left for some unknown reason," Blair told about the events after his memory loss. These parts I didn't know of.

"Soon the FBI came around, put here and for 3 years I was taken care of by one of them," Blair continued. "He was a nice man, but I told him that he doesn't need to stay any more. After that he gave me a Dratini. Now it's become the strongest in my party,"

I've waited so long to hear that part of the story. I never really knew what happened after the crack in the head. Now I know.

"So what about you have you lead an interesting life?"

"_Well, interestingly enough you were my friend before you lost for memory but because you forgot me we never were again_," that was just a thought that ran through my mind. Obviously I can't tell him that now because we aren't the greatest of friends yet but the connection that we had back in the day is the same.

"Well," I started. "I was born in Johto and moved to Nuvema when I was a little girl there I met…"

_I met you and we were best friends from there on. _

"Cheren and Bianca, we went to school together and when they finally turned 10 we went off,"

"So you waited another 4 years to on a journey with them?"

"Have you ever tried walking by yourself?" I asked him.

"I've been doing for 5 years now,"

"Well I never liked being lonely, and that wait was worth it too, it becomes much more enjoyable. What about you have you even gone on a Pokemon journey?"

"No, I've worked at the Battle Subway to make the money and battle random trainers on the routes nearby. The closest thing to a journey would be going to Wellspring Cave and Twist Mountain for my Drilbur and Cubchoo who are now both already evolved,"

"So you only go out the catch Pokemon?"

"Yep, that's all I do,"

"You should try the Gyms they really are fun, and you get to met so many Pokemon,"

"Well, the closest thing to a Gym battle was when I fought Elesa several time but just for fun,"

"Don't you wanna see more Pokemon?"

At this point Blair took out what seemed to be a black Poke Dex. He opened it up and showed me the contents scrolling down the Pokemon in the screen. "I've seen all the Pokemon there is in Unova but I haven't catch them all though,"

"Wow, even I haven't seen them all,"

"When I mean all I mean most of them, there's just a few at the bottom I haven't seen,"

It seems he was lucky enough to see some of the Legendary Pokemon like Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. He has also seen Tornadus and Thundurus.

"Why haven't you caught any of them?" I asked.

"Well the Swords of Justice – Cobalion Terrakion and Virizion – I came across by accident. Two of them fled, I tried catching one of them but I failed. The others, well Tornadus and Thundurus to my knowledge are roaming around Unova, some people have said to have seen and I'm one of them,"

"I thought there were supposed to be three of those-whatever they're called,"

"The Forces of Nature?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Where did you here of this third?"

"In school,"

"You see, I didn't go to school, so don't know anything about legends,"

"Too bad,"

"I'm still trying to get my head around number 149 and 150,"

_I know exactly what those Pokemon were. Should I tell him?_

"This may sound a little stupid but have you seen these?"

_Oh yes I have._

"Well," I started. "I don't think so, I haven't got those on mine Poke Dex either,"

I thought about showing him but then he'll find out that I've got Reshiram because the info will be recorded on that one. I just don't know.

_I think I'll keep it a secret for know._

Soon we got into a nerdy conversation about Pokemon and Evolution. I don't how we got into but we did. But it was interesting and the same time hearing his talk about the knowledge of Pokemon he knows.

Then I told about mine and the things I learnt in school. Most the things he didn't get because like he said before he never got the chance to go to school and learnt.

**Next Morning **

I woke up in the spare room the Blair said I could sleep in. This room had nothing but a bed and a window on the side, nothing else. Seeing that this room is never used is understandable that there's barely anything in here.

Like always I can never go through the morning without a shower which is something I desperately need. I walked out of the room and down the small hallway leading to the lounge. Blair was eating breakfast and watching T.V. already.

"Hey, Blair," I called rubbing my eye. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure," he answered. "Just down the hallway,"

So with that I took off to the bathroom and had my shower.

After about 45 minutes I was full ready with my clothes and my bag and my Pokemon.

I've really been thinking about Blair. Should I tell him about our past? I don't really know. I mean like I said we haven't been friends for that long and breaking a story like that would not be the right thing to do.

The other side of me says I should. I just don't know.

It's been doing my head for so long know. This thought has been resting somewhere in the back of my mind ever since I first met him and then when everything was over…it jumped.

If I tell him it would take the pressure off of me but I don't know what it would do to Blair though. Does he want to know the past?

I waited in the lounge room from him to get ready. Surprisingly he doesn't take long; maybe because he doesn't have a lot of hair.

"What do you plan on doing today?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well I have nothing planned and I believe that you done with adventuring,"

"Yeah," I had to, there's no other choice, I can't wait. "Do you wanna come over?"

"To your place?"

"Yeah, I…just want to show you around Nuvema for a bit. Maybe you might be able to remember some things there,"

"Going back to Nuvema," Blair thought out loud. "Why not, I see no harm; it'll be good to how much it's changed,"

_Okay know I've got him to Nuvema, now how to break the story to him._

**I'm back, I've decided to start again but I've seemed to have screwed up the timing because I'll be going back to school soon. But any, see how we go. I've decided to write in Hilda's POV just to make things interesting for you and me. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Memory Lane

**Nuvema Town**

We decided to walk to Nuvema just for fun. Blair even said he liked talking to me because of my slight accent. I blushed so much. The weather was fairly warm today but this wasn't a problem because I'm wearing my usual white tank-top, black vest and short shorts.

Blair on the other hand resorted to taking off his blue jacket and tying it around his waist. As soon as we entered Nuvema from Route 1 Blair was in complete awe.

"Wow, it's the same as I remembered,"

I couldn't agree with him more. It has always been the same ever since I moved here. The lush green trees, the simplicity of the houses, the windmills and the Pokemon; those are just some of the thing Nuvema has that no other place in Unova has.

We walked through the middle and to the front door of my house.

"The houses are still the same as well," Blair said.

"Yeah, they've been like this for years and their still standing fortunately enough," I responded.

Though I did enjoy the time we are spending together now, I don't think I'll enjoy the part where I'd have to bring him into my house and talk about the cold truth. I took out the keys to my house and opened the door. We both entered the house.

I went off to go look for my mother. Blair meanwhile stayed back in the hallway looking at some of the photos.

"Hey mum," I called out once I found her in kitchen.

"Hey hun," she responded in her motherly voice and hugging me. "Why did you come back so early? I thought you went to adventure a little,"

"I ran out of things to do,"

"Really, already?"

"Yeah, oh and I've bought someone home as well," I said unconfidently.

"Not a stranger is it? Is it a boy?" my mum asked in a slight teasing voice.

"Yeah?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she said crossing her arms.

"Telling you,"

"What's his name Hilda? Is it someone I know?"

I smiled. "It's someone you know pretty well actually," Then my mum looked at me weird so I called for him. "Blair, come into the kitchen, I want to meet someone,"

At the sound of Blair my mum covered her mouth in shock. "You're kidding," she said through her mouth. Soon enough Blair walked into the kitchen joining us.

"Blair this is my mum, Alice," I said casually.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Blair said offering his hand to my mum. She didn't take it however and hugged him instead. You should see his face, you could see confusion but also some understanding. I don't know why but that's how I like to explain it.

"I missed you so much Blair," she said.

"Really? Have you mistaken for another person maybe?"

"No, I haven't," my mum in a shaky voice. I can tell she was very close to pouring out her tears. Blair on the other was confused but I can tell that there was a bit of sorrow because somehow someone has feelings for him that does not know of. "I can't believe you haven't told him yet Hilda,"

"I was going to," I said simply.

"Tell me what?" Blair asked as my mum let him go.

"It's been something I wanted to tell you for a long time now but I never got round to doing it," I waved him to follow me into the living room. About 3 minutes later we were both sitting on the couch and I was holding the photo album that was stored in the attic for years. It was all dusty.

"We've met before," I said simply.

He looked at me as if I just told him something interesting and he wanted more.

"When we were kids we were friends for a long time, but after several years you lost your memory and you've forgotten everything about me,"

He sat there waiting for me to explain more. He looked genuinely interested. I opened up the album to the first page. There were photos of Blair and me when we were 4 and 5. Even I was surprised about how I looked when I was 4. I had the same colour hair but it was shorter. I was also wearing a little pink skirt but now I don't like them.

Blair just looked like himself but shorter and cuter. They were simple pictures, just us playing around, chasing each other, eating cookies or ice cream, or both. If it wasn't for him I would have like any of them.

* * *

**2030**

A four year old girl with chocolate-brown hair sat on a bench trying to rub her eyes dry from all the crying she's been doing for the past twenty minutes. She's always been in a sad mood ever since she left her baby sister and Johto behind.

Not only that, she doesn't even have a friend. Back at Johto she had at least seven and they'd all run and play all day. Now she has no one. About ten minutes later a boy one year older walked up to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

The little girl looked up at the boy. He wore a black t-shirt and brown track pants with many pockets. The girl didn't want to answer and looked back down at her feet.

"Do you want ice cream?" he asked again.

"Maybe," she answered in a whisper.

"What about cookies?" the boy another attempt.

"Okay then," she answered in the same tone reluctantly.

The boy came back with one cookie in both hands. He gave one to the girl. She studied the treat it looked pretty much normal but with chocolate and jelly chunks protruding from the surface. As she took one bite the sweetness erupted like a grenade in her mouth. It was sweet but also felt good biting on the chocolate and jelly bits.

She smiled at the boy. He returned the smile and bit on his cookie. "Thanks," she said.

"My name's Blair, what's yours?"

"Hilda,"

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Yeah," said the girl Hilda as she took another bite.

* * *

**2040**

"And that's basically how we met," I said to Blair. He stared at me in silence and I don't blame him for that, what's he supposed to say? "I didn't want to tell you this to soon because we only been friends for not long…"

"It's okay Hilda, I've been asking myself for a long time now why you look at me as if we've met before,"

I smiled mentally; he's had a sneaking suspicion all along.

I flicked through and few more pages for him. The next few photos showed the changes in growing up. The only things that changed for me was my hair that grew a lot longer and was then in its pony tail like how I have it now.

For Blair well his hair was a little messier and longer but his face was still the same. He was so cute back then, but then I never thought of it that way.

I continued with our story from the past, next up was the time he stood up for me.


End file.
